A song for the lovers
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Fic anterior a "Infidelis", pero no hace falta leer uno para entender el otro. Como Naruto y Gaara empezaron su relación. No hay lemon.


**Si leísteis "**_**Infidelis**_**" y os gustó, espero no defraudaros con esta pre cuela. ^_^**

**El titulo es de una canción, con el mismo nombre, del cantante Richard Ashcroft. No tiene nada que ver con el texto, pero bueno.**

**Asias, Delfi-sama. Tu ayuda, como siempre, me ha salvado ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**A song for the lovers**_

"_Mira, Naruto, ya no tenéis doce años. Los dos habéis cambiado, veis las cosas de otra forma, habéis madurado. Él te quiere, eso es innegable, a su manera, pero te quiere, pero Sasuke ha pasado mucho, igual que tu, y estos años fuera le han hecho ver la vida de otra manera aun más retorcida, si eso es posible. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes esperar que todo sea como antes, porque eso es imposible."_

Naruto no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por lo profundo del comentario o porque Gaara hubiera soltado dos palabras seguidas. Pero el rubio sabía (aunque le doliera en lo más profundo) que Gaara tenía razón.

-

-

Sasuke había vuelto hacía un año escaso, y de buenas a primeras le dijo que le quería y que quería estar con él. Para Naruto fue lo mejor del mundo, ya que a temprana edad sabía que lo que sentía por el moreno no era simple amistad. Y en ningún momento pensó en decirle que no o en pedirle explicaciones sobre el porque de su marcha y su vuelta repentina a la aldea.

Al principio todo fue de ensueño. Fueron a vivir a casa del Uchiha, y si no tenían misiones se pasaban el día juntos (nunca le podría agradecer lo suficiente a Tsunade que el castigo de Sasuke hubiera sido tan liviano; unos meses haciendo misiones fáciles y aburridas y ya está. El apellido Uchiha aun pesaba demasiado en la aldea.) Por suerte, las pocas fans que le quedaban a Sasuke no les molestaron mucho y todo el mundo aceptaba bastante bien la relación (pero siempre había alguien que soltaba algún comentario fuera de tono.) Naruto no podía estar más feliz.

Siempre que se daba la ocasión le contaba a Gaara lo bien que le iba todo, y este le escuchaba con paciencia, diciendo lo oportuno en cada momento y muriéndose por dentro al ver que Naruto era feliz con alguien que no era él, pero le gustaba ver que las cosas, por una vez, le iban bien a su rubio amigo. Porque solo eran eso, amigos, y Gaara sabía que no podía aspirar a más.

Pero un día, todas esas conversaciones de prosperidad y buenos mementos empezaron a derivar hacía conversaciones más amargas. Naruto no sabía como había pasado, pero parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando. Pero no sabía si era culpa de Sasuke o de él mismo. Lo único que sabía es que él ya no era tan feliz, que ya no sentía el mismo anhelo por verlo regresar de una misión como al principio. Ya no le miraba de la misma forma. Los besos de Sasuke ya no le sabían igual y tampoco los deseaba. Lo peor de todo es que cuando el moreno le decía uno de sus escasos _"Te quiero"_ a veces Naruto le contestaba un _"Yo también"_ casi por obligación. Una incógnita más en su vida era porque no había cortado ya con esa relación. ¿Pena por dejar a Sasuke solo? ¿Comodidad?

Y fue en una de sus muchas conversaciones con Gaara, cuando el pelirrojo le soltó esa parrafada filosófica.

-

-

- ¿Que crees que debo hacer, Gaara?- este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no se desenvolverme en estos temas.

Caía ya la tarde en Suna, y los dos estaban en las afueras de la aldea sentados en el suelo arenoso y apoyados en la muralla de piedra.

Naruto miró de reojo a su amigo. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Quizá esa era una de las razones del declive de su relación con Sasuke.

Le molestó sobremanera que hubieran obligado a Gaara a casarse con una kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena (de buena familia, eso sí.), pero eso le ayudó a descubrir unos celos que se suponía que no debería sentir. Si, definitivamente el tener sentimientos amorosos por su pelirrojo amigo no iba a ayudar que su relación con el teme fuera a buen puerto.

El rubio suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas?- preguntó el Kazekage.

Naruto pensó la respuesta, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Ni él mismo lo sabía, y no parecía que en un futuro cercano fuera a tener una iluminación al respecto. Así se lo dijo a Gaara. Este contempló durante unos segundos a Naruto y volvió a mirar al frente. En ese momento lo supo; Naruto no iba a ser quién terminara con esa relación así estuviera toda su vida viviendo una mentira. Sasuke era alguien importante en su vida, lo fue y siempre lo sería, y el rubio no haría nada que pudiera dañar al Uchiha aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia felicidad. Y él, Gaara, seguiría siendo el eterno hombro sobre el que llorar sin poder hacer nada al respecto, tragándose sus sentimientos y haciendo ver que no quería matar a Sasuke Uchiha solo por haber nacido y haber camelado a su rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía y admirando los colores que el atardecer pintaba en el cielo.

Gaara no sabía que hacer; si le contaba lo que sentía por él y lo rechazaba, su relación de amistad podría cambiar y eso no lo quería de ninguna manera. Si se lo seguía callando todo seguiría igual entre ellos y eso era una ventaja a tener en cuenta. ¿Y si le correspondía? No, eso era imposible, no había notado nada en el comportamiento del otro que pudiera indicarle algo así. Lo miró. Naruto tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte pensando en dos personas tan distintas en muchos aspectos pero parecidas en tantos otros aunque no quisieran reconocerlo.

- Naruto, yo...- Gaara por fin se había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía y ese parecía tan buen momento como cualquier otro, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

- ¿Si?- Naruto sonrió para animarle a continuar lo que fuera a decir. No sabía porque pero de repente el otro se había callado.

Esa sonrisa no ayudó para nada al pelirrojo. Se sentía tan nervioso, dubitativo y acongojado como nunca antes se había sentido. Y tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que se estaba sonrojando por momentos. La cosa no podía ir peor. Estaba quedando como un patético idiota. Y Naruto ensanchó más su sonrisa pensando que eso podía ayudar a Gaara. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo encima de los suyos propios.

Esto no iba bien. Naruto se había quedado estático y Gaara tenía la impresión de estar haciendo el más histórico de los ridículos. Iba a separase y empezar a poner excusas sobre su comportamiento, cuando Naruto le puso una mano en la nuca para acercarlo más, si eso era posible. El rubio abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Gaara que, al ver la aceptación de Naruto, ya estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Y así estuvieron, besándose lentamente, disfrutando el momento, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Los dos se miraron y ya no hizo falta decir nada. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero los actos quedaban impresos para la eternidad. A partir de ahora pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, pero lo pasarían juntos. Solo se necesitaban a ellos mismos para saber que lo suyo era real.

Pero aunque en apariencia parecieran muy seguros, por dentro les comían las dudas. Los dos ya tenían una vida hecha (aunque no fuera de su gusto, ahí estaba), y si algo salía mal podrían perderlo todo (a saber que pasaría con Gaara si el consejo se enteraba de que le estaba siendo infiel a su muy influyente esposa). Miles de "peros" atravesaban sus mentes, haciendoles, por un momento, dudar de su decisión. ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? Valoraron los "pros" y los "contras", analizaron las consecuencias futuras que su decisión podía acarrear si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Pero, a pesar de que todo estuviera en su contra, decidieron seguir adelante con esa relación que empezaba a nacer a los pies de una aldea amurallada.

**^C'EST FINI^**


End file.
